Fate Undecided CSI:NY
by xoxobabe
Summary: Summary is inside. This story is also posted in CSI since it's a crossover fic.
1. Cover Page

CSI: LV AND CSI: NY CROSSOVER FANFICTION

Title: Fate Undecided

Characters:

**CSI: NY**  
Mac Taylor  
Stella Bonasera  
Danny Messer  
Don Flack  
Aiden Burns  
Lindsey Monroe

**CSI: LV**  
Gil Grissom  
Catherine Willows  
Warrick Brown  
Nick Stokes  
Sara Sidle  
Greg Sanders  
Jim Brass

**Mine**  
Andrea Marquez - Kiele Sanchez  
Hailey Carney - Brooke Burns  
Reagan Perello - Charlize Theron

Setting: Starts at the middle of season two in CSI: LV.

Rating: T for now…Could go up to M in later chapters.

Summary: Andrea Marquez is fresh out of college, quickly getting a job offer at the Las Vegas Crime Lab with Gil Grissom and his team of crime scene investigators. Leaving New York behind, she ventures out into her new life, gaining friends and starting her dream of becoming a crime scene investigator. She quickly befriends them but not everything will go her way. Watch as she interacts with Grissom and his team. Not everything goes as planned, however, when she goes back to New York to continue her career with Taylor's team of crime scene investigators. One of them is a friend of hers, which gives access to a job opportunity. How long will she stay in NY and what happens when she comes face to face with people from her past? Where will she end up and with who? Summary isn't that great but my storyline, I believe, is.

Author Notes: I plan on this story to be in the timeframe between season two of CSI: LV and continue on the current time. CSI: NY will be included as well from the above cast list but it might be awhile before they all are present at some point. I will mostly stick with one state's CSI group since it follows around my main character. Wherever she is, then that's the state that it will be focusing on. Also there are about twenty two episodes in one season so I will obviously not be doing every single episode. It will take too long for me to even finish it and at that point I may not want to continue it or I will be updating very slowly. Plus who wants to read every episode just for a few small interactions with my character. Certain episodes will be picked and then I will base everything around that. Also keep in mind I could take far jumps in time but if I do that, I will make sure nothing important was skipped. Hopefully it will turn out just the way I wanted it to.

Disclaimer: CSI and CSI: NY do not belong to me. The only thing I take credit for is the storyline and my characters created by me.


	2. Prologue

Prologue.

Andrea Marquez finally finished packing her belongings and, with the help from a couple of her friends, got everything into the U-Haul truck she had rented. She grabbed her keys, took one last look at her apartment in Manhattan, and walked out the entrance door to meet her friends who were waiting for her in front of the building. On her way down she stopped at her landlords apartment and gave him the keys.

She walked outside to the cool air and headed straight for her friends, Danny Messer and Hailey Carney. Danny was five years older than her and Hailey was twenty two, the same age as herself. As she got closer, she wished she would have more time to hang out with them. But she had a flight to catch in a couple of hours and she didn't want to be late.

Hailey looked at her as she was coming closer. "So you're really leaving huh?" All Hailey got as an answer was a nod.

"Why couldn't you stay in New York?" Asked Danny. "There's plenty of crimes that need to be solved here you know."

Andrea thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah but I didn't get a job offer here. In Las Vegas I did." She explained to her friend. Before Danny had a chance to answer her, a cab rounded the corner. "I have to go." She hugged Hailey and then Danny, telling them to make sure they visit. Before she got into the cab, she locked the U-Haul truck with her own lock and entered the cab which would be taking her to the airport. As the cab drove away, she looked back and waved at her friends.

Danny Messer had been one of her closest friends. She had met him when she was sixteen, he was twenty-one. She had been dating a Tanglewood Boy and Danny hung out with them as well. Ever since then, she had always stayed friends with him.

Hailey Carney was a college buddy at NYU. Hailey majored in Hospitality, and never would have crossed paths in their classes. Hailey and Andrea were roommates during their sophomore year of college. Mostly every night, they would go out to the clubs and stay out until the early hours of the morning.

As the cab went even further away and closer to the airport, Andrea thought of all the good times she had had with her friends she would now be leaving.

CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx

A/N: So this prologue is pretty short but they're supposed to be. Please review and I'm going to update as soon as I can. Also this is my first CSI fic so bare with me.


	3. Chapter 1 burden of proof

_A/N: Okay so I wasn't expecting any reviews for the last chapter just because I know it's not that great and it's only an introduction to the story but I still would like something. But it's okay, I'm not mad. I just hope as the story actually gets into something then you will review. So I have this story posted in both places (CSI & and CSI:NY) here's the thing. The main cast of CSI:NY will not be present for some time and I just thought I would let you know. But if you want to get to when they enter you might want to keep up with me and read each chapter as it's posted. Unless you want to read a whole bunch all at one time. And it would be important to read both so I wouldn't suggest skipping chapters. Danny Messer, however, will be present through either phone calls or visits to Andrea._

_Before I had said that I will only be selecting some episodes and not all because it would take too long. Any episodes that deal with some kind of drama that must be present between certain characters I will be including. The first chapter starts at Burden of Proof. (Season 2, Episode 15). And the time is February._

_I bet you all want to know who the couples are. I'll tell you Nick, Warrick, and Flack will have romances in this story. With that said, on to the first chapter._

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

**chapter one. burden of proof**

It had been a week since Andrea Marquez moved to Las Vegas, Nevada and in just a couple short hours, she would begin her career at the Las Vegas Crime Lab alongside Gil Grissom and his team. Although she would rather work during the day, she couldn't complain about the night shift. If it wasn't for Mr. Grissom, she wouldn't have had a job this early after graduating. It was two months since then and surprised her that she had a call from him. She had made calls to a few places but she never expected anything to really happen that soon.

Even though she had a week before work started when she left New York, she wanted to make sure everything was in it's place. Her belongings were now neatly unpacked and placed in it's proper spot and her walls were now painted. Her new apartment was slightly bigger than the one in New York but not by much. She wasn't exactly looking for a big place; it was only herself that would be living here. She had all she needed: the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom.

She also had to make sure she bought a car. In New York you didn't need a car because there were tons of buses and cabs you could call. But she wasn't sure what it was like in Vegas and she didn't want to find out the wrong way.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in her light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, she grabbed her keys and cell phone and went out the door to head to work. After a half an hour of driving she arrived at the Crime Lab and parked her 2000 Pontiac Firebird in a parking spot and got out of her car, nervously walking into the building.

When Andrea walked into the building she had no idea where Mr. Grissom's office was and she thought it was best to ask someone. She walked up to the front desk and waited patiently as the lady behind the desk was done with her conversation with the blonde standing next to her.

"Can I help you with something dear?" asked the lady with a smile on her face.

"I'm just looking for Mr. Grissom's office..." she started, but before she could finish the blonde next to her cut in.

"Are you the new CSI? I know one is supposed to be starting tonight." She explained as she looked at Andrea, waiting for an answer.

Andrea nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm Andrea Marquez." She said as she held out her hand.

The blonde took her hand and shook it. "Reagan Perello. Ballistics technician. I could take you to him." The two girls started to walk in the direction of Grissom. "If she were to tell you where his office was, you wouldn't have found him anyway." After getting a glance from Andrea, Reagen continued. "He's in the break room. I saw him go in there a few seconds before you arrived."

When they arrived at the break room, Andrea saw five other people in the room. She waited until Grissom was finished talking to Catherine about fingerprints and then spoke up. "Grissom, this is Andrea Marquez."

Grissom turned back around and walked towards Andrea. "Shall we go to my office? I can tell you everything you need to know there." He was interuppted when his beeper went off. "I'm sorry. Tonight you're with Warrick. He'll let you know anything you need to know." He then turned to Catherine, and on his way out told them he'd be in autopsy, telling Catherine to let him know.

Reagan laughed and pointed to Warrick. "This is Warrick. Whatever case comes in and Warrick is assigned to, that's what you'll be working on tonight. I have to go back to work but I'll see you around." With that Reagan left to go back to her lab.

Andrea was left standing with her new co-workers, unsure as to who each one of them were. She was about to introduce herself when the brunette spoke up. "I'm Sara." Catherine introduced herself next.

Catherine and Sara left the room, leaving her with just the two males. She already knew the black one was Warrick but she was unsure as to who the other guy was. He unwrapped his sandwich and before eating it, he introduced himself. "I'm Nick." He said, as he smiled at her and then began to eat his sandwich.

Warrick looked up from his paper. "So until we get word of a case we're on you can just stay in here and do whatever."

Andrea nodded and went to take a seat on one of the couches. As soon as she did, a pager went off and both Warrick and Nick looked at theirs. "Ready for your first case?" Warrick asked Andrea.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Andrea nodded, and together, they left the building and were on their way to their appointed crime scene. While they were in the car, Warrick filled Andrea in on the case. They were supposed to be helping Grissom and Catherine on the current case they were working on. The destination they were heading to was possibly the primary crime scene. When they arrived at the house it was on fire. Fire trucks were parked outside the house and the firemen were trying to put it out.

Andrea got out of the car and headed to the house, with Warrick behind her, careful to stop at the sidewalk. "Looks like we're not the only ones who know about this." She said looking at Warrick.

A few minutes later, Catherine came up behind them and Warrick saw her. "Neighbor called it in. Said she smelled smoke. Right now she's over there talking to Brass." He explained as he pointed to the detective and the neighbor. Andrea watched as Catherine went to talk to Brass and the neighbor.

After a couple of seconds of watching the firemen put out the fire, Andrea spoke up. "So do you think we can still figure out who killed the guy? The fire had to ruin evidence if this really was the primary."

Warrick nodded. "I'm sure we can salvage something in there. Let's just hope luck is on our side for this one."

After the house was safe to enter, Warrick and Andrea entered. As they were starting their walk-thru, Nick entered the house. "Sorry I'm late. DA wanted an update on my robbery case."

"It's all good. I just started on the walk-thru. Besides I've Andrea with me here." He said as he moved his flashlight over in her direction where she was looking through the other side of the room.

"How's it going?" He asked her.

"Fine." Andrea replied to Nick with a simple answer. She was here to work and she really was doing fine. No need to go further that she needed to.

Nick started on another side of the room that Andrea and Warrick weren't near. He shown his flashlight on some of the burndt items. "This is crispy." He said to no one in particular.

Andrea laughed. "Well that's the aftermath of a fire for ya." Warrick was looking at a burn pattern on the ceiling and Andrea noticed. "Find something?"

"This burn pattern is moving downward. Fires tend to burn upward." He explained while looking at Nick.

Andrea thought about it for a second. "Fire is attracted to fire. So maybe we should check the upstairs floor. We might find something." Together, the three of them headed upstairs.

Warrick went right next to one of the walls and leaned inward. "Here's the point of origin. Doesn't make sense though. A fire doesn't burn downward."

Nick moved his flashlight around and noticed the air vent. "Unless it's chasing an accelerator."

Andrea moved closer to them after investigating the area she was in. She stopped at one particular spot. "Guys." She bent down and moved the carpet so she could see better. "That's blood."

"The fire was just a cover up." Replied Nick, stating the obvious. Nick's phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Stokes." Andrea watched as Nick spoke on the phone and then quickly hung up. "That was Grissom. He wants you guys to go back to the lab and he's coming down."

Andrea and Warrick nodded and left the house to return to the lab.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Warrick and Andrea were in one of the labs, working on the photos Grissom found in the victim's house. "Who would take pictures like that of a teenage girl?" She asked, disgusted with it.

Just at that second Nick entered the room with papers in his hand. "I feel the same way. Our photo guy tells me those pictures were taken with Mike Kimbel's type of camera." He looked at the photos on the large screen. "What are you doing here?"

"Thousand points of light and I only need one to clear up this picture."

Nick got closer to the picture and pointed to it. "What is that there in the bottom right corner. Is that a finger?"

Andrea looked at the position where Nick pointed out. "Yeah. That's a finger. Why would a professional photographer get a finger into the picture?"

Warrick continued looking at it. "I'll see if I can get a print off of it."

"I'll see you later." With that, Nick left the room while Warrick continued to work on the picture, Andrea right next to him.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Warrick and Andrea were called to meet with Greg in order to find out about the DNA found in the teenage girls house. When they arrived, Greg wasn't telling either of them anything. "Greg this is an abuse case involving a teenage girl."

"Sorry. I have DNA from every male that lives with Jodi Bradley. Mike Kimbel is no match. The father also is no match. The third and last," He said holding the piece of paper.

When he didn't say it who it was, Nick grabbed the paper. "Give me that." He looked at it and then back at Grissom's team. "How did we miss that?"

Andrea looked at him. "The brother? Incest is disgusting."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Said Brass as he left the room.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

After spending more time working with the pictures, Warrick decided to try and find out who was behind the camera lens a different way. The fingerprint search was now on the backburner. Now he was trying to get a close up of Jodi's eye to try and see what she was seeing. Andrea was sitting next to him watching him do his work. Grissom had told her to stay with Warrick for her first case and she was sticking to it, even if it meant not being able to do much hands on.

Nick entered the room and asked how it was going. Andrea explained what Warrick was now doing. "Are you sure that's going to work? I don't see anything." He said taking a closer look at the picture. Warrick worked to get the picture enhanced more than he had been previously working on all night. "Is that a porthole? Those pictures were taken on a boat."

Warrick stood up. "Andrea come on. First time interacting with the people outside of the lab." He led her to the room where Jodi's mother was waiting for them. "Ms. Bradley, Warrick Brown. Your fiance Mike, did he own a boat?"

"No."

"What about rent or borrow one?" Asked Andrea. She wasn't sure if she should talk to the lady but if it helped with the case she would give it a shot. Warrick could always tell her after if it was okay anyway.

"He wanted to borrow my ex-husbands. I've never been on it though. He bought it after the divorce."

Warrick nodded. "Thank you." They exited the room and then went to find Catherine. "So the ex-husband owns a boat. Maybe he took her out on the boat, somehow got his camera and then took pictures of her."

"I want you to search that boat." Said Catherine as she headed for Grissom's office.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Andrea and Warrick returned shortly after searching Mr. Bradley's boat. Warrick was holding a big brown bag as they headed to one of the interrogation rooms where Catherine and Jodi were. "Catherine. Look what I found." He said as he opened the bag for her to see. "She's under fourteen right?" He asked her.

Catherine replied with a shocked "Yeah. Twelve." Warrick and then Andrea left the interrogation room.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Andrea was in the break room getting herself a cup of coffee when Catherine and Warrick came in. "What was the verdict?"

Catherine sat at the table, while Warrick went to get a cup of coffee. "The father was sexually abusing his daughter and he killed the mother's fiance when he found out Jodi told him about it. Father gets a life sentence without parole." She looked over at Warrick and then back at Andrea. "So how was your first case with Warrick?"

Andrea shrugged. "I barely did anything that really helped show who killed the vic."

"It's only your first day. There will be plenty others. Believe me." Said Warrick.

Andrea nodded. "Well I guess I better be going. Shift's over. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Catherine nodded. "See you then."

Andrea walked out of the lab and climbed into her car, ready to go to her apartment and get some much needed sleep. Sure she barely did anything but it was exhausting. Hopefully she would be able to get used to it.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

_A/N: So there you go guys. The first actual chapter. It's a bit long but it contains one episode from CSI:LV. Hopefully you guys will review and continue on to read the next chapter when it's posted. This episode involved one case so it was much longer than ones in the future will be. And there were some gaps in there but like I said before, it goes around what she is doing and I'm trying my best to tell you what did happen. Andrea will have greater roles in the future just so you know. Please review!! Oh and can anyone guess what the couples will be? All three girls will have a romance so the only thing is trying to figure out who it will be._


	4. Chapter 2 primum non nocere

_A/N: Okay so I thought about it and I've realized there are some parts in the story where Andrea can't be a part of. So here's what I'm going to do. If it involves a case, then only what Andrea does or takes part in, is what I will be writing. But when it doesn't involve a case and other characters are present then I will leave Andrea out of it. Of course it will only be what is important to the story._

_And also for her nicknames: Drea is pronounced Dray._

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

**chapter two. primum non nocere**

It had been a week already since Andrea had started working. So far her co-workers were fun from what she could tell. Sure she didn't talk to them much personally, only professionally, but maybe soon things would change. Andrea woke up the next day at five o'clock p.m. She took a shower, got dressed, and got something quick to eat. Her shift was in four hours and she didn't want to leave anything for the last minute. She hated to feel rushed if it wasn't work related. She grabbed her phone off of the charger and dialed Danny's number who had called sometime last night.

The phone rang a few times until she heard it stop and soon after, a voice had followed. "Drea. How was your first week on the job? Sorry I hadn't called you earlier than last night. Work's been keeping me busy." Danny was one of her closest friends and he was there for her when she needed him. He was in the past and she knew he would in the future. She was sure he would even fly out to Vegas if she asked him to.

"Good. I didn't do much but it's still my first week as an investigator. It's going to take some time before I know how to do everything by myself. And it's fine." She explained, partly disappointed she didn't do as much as she would have liked but also partly relieved because she was able to ease into the job.

"Yeah, well it'll change. Just remember it's just the beginning." He reminded her.

Andrea nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I know. That's what one of my co-workers told me."

"Speaking of your co-workers, how are they?"

Andrea thought about it for a minute. "I barely spent time with them on a personal level. I spent one of the cases working alongside one guy, Warrick. He's pretty cool from what I could tell so far. A couple of other cases I spent with a girl named Sara. She seems nice but I don't know. She seems to be really into her work. And there was a girl I met when I first arrived, Reagan, who was really nice."

"That's good. It would've been bad if you hated your co-workers. Even if you don't like a couple of them, it sounds as if you have at least two who don't seem too bad." After a few seconds of Danny being elsewhere, she heard his voice come back on the line. "Sorry Drea I have to go. Evidence calls. I'll talk to you later though okay?"

"Okay. Sure I understand. Bye." Andrea hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. Andrea cleaned up her apartment and looked at the clock. Seeing she had a couple of hours to get into work, she decided to go there anyway. It would be a good opportunity to get to know her co-workers. That is if they were in the lab earlier than they had to be.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

As soon as Andrea walked into the building, she headed for the ballistics lab. When she entered she saw Reagan sitting down on one of the bar stools, looking over a paper. "Hey."

Reagan turned her head to look at the girl who had come into the room. "Andrea. I didn't think you were working until another hour and a half?"

Andrea sat down next to her, quickly glancing at the papers on the table. "Yeah. I came in earlier. Thought it would be a good way to get to know my co-workers."

Reagan nodded her head, thinking it was a pretty good idea. "Well if anyone is here, they're either in the locker room or the break room. I'm just about done. Do you wanna go see if we can find anyone else that's here early?" She asked Andrea, getting up.

"Sure." Andrea replied, getting up as well. Together they walked into the break room where Grissom was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine about insects.

"Anything new in the insect department Grissom?" Asked Reagan as she grabbed a bag of chips from the counter.

Grissom was about to reply fully but then stopped himself. "Well you don't like bugs so I'm guessing you were just asking that to be nice or just for small talk." Reagan just shrugged. "Marquez. I see we're early tonight." He stood up and walked toward her. "I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together yet. Cases have been pretty demanding this week. I would've called you in earlier but it wasn't necessary as it seems my team has been helping you through everything."

Andrea nodded. "Yes they have. And I completely understand what with all the crime solving that needs to be solved."

"Good. Well I have some papers I have to file. Again I'm sorry I have to be leaving you yet again. Soon we'll have a case together. It'll help me get to know you better." With that Grissom walked in the direction of his office.

"Bugs? I hate them. I swear I have about ten mosquito bites on just one leg." Andrea said laughing. For the next hour, Andrea and Reagan talked about their lives and interests, quickly gaining a friendship. The rest of her co-workers were nowhere to be found.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

When their shift finally started everyone was gathered in the break room, ready to be given their assignments. Grissom walked in holding two pieces of paper. "Sara and Catherine. You're working with me. A fight on the ice rink left a hockey player as one of our next cases." He then looked up at Warrick, Nick, and Andrea. "Warrick, Nick, and Andrea you have a crime scene at a casino. Dead sax player." He gave Nick the paper and then left with Sara and Catherine.

Nick looked over at Andrea. "So this will be the first time we actually will be working together for longer than ten minutes."

Andrea nodded her head. "Yep. Shall we go?" She asked them as she left the room, with Warrick and Nick close behind.

When they got to the casino, they each took out their kits and walked to where the dead body was located. As they were walking by they heard a sound go off, letting people know somone had won. "There's a winner." said Warrick.

"Easy come easy go." Replied Nick.

They continued walking to one of the showrooms, where a lady was singing a slow song on stage. "Not the kind of music I would listen to." Commented Andrea.

Nick looked over at her. "No? What kind do you prefer?"

Andrea shrugged. "Some rock, rap. Depends on my mood."

They were led into a backroom by a detective. "Stan Greevy. 35. Back-up sax player. One of the waitresses found him."

The three CSI's walked up closer to the body. Nick looked closely at the victim's mouth. "Tiny scrubbing bubbles."

"Somebody wiped him down." Said Andrea as she turned to looked at the detective. "Parademics?"

He shook his head. "Just pronounced him."

Nick, with his gloves on, lifted his upper lip up and saw something caught in between his teeth. "Interesting diet. Cowhide."

With the proper gloves on, Warrick touched the victim's arm. "Tied himself off. All the signs of an OD."

"Without paraphernalia." Added in Andrea.

Nick stood up and turned towards the detective, Andrea kneeling down where he positioned before standing up. "Your waitress say anything about a needle butane torch, or anything like that?"

He shook his head no. "Just said he reminded her of Coltrane."

Warrick took out one of his small envelopes and put some of the white powder that was on the table into the bag as evidence. "See if I can get this to Greg at the lab. He could tell us what we're dealing with." He looked at the table and noticed something was off. "Two coasters, one glass?"

"What do you think? Our guy having a little party with the waitress?" asked Nick.

"No. She was coming on shift. I cleared her."

Nick nodded. "Well somebody was here and they took their glass with them."As Warrick took the extra coaster and was getting up, Andrea noticed something on the table. "What do you got?"

Andrea put the item into a bag and then stood up. "Someone left a contact lens. I'm guessing it wasn't this guy."

Just a few minutes later while invesatigating the crime scene some more, the lady that was previously singing on the stage when they arrived, came into the back room. Warrick escorted her outside as to not contaminate any potential evidence. As Warrick was talking to the singer, known as Lillie Ivers, Andrea and Nick continued to collect more evidence as they saw it.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Andrea, Nick, and Warrick entered the lab to find Greg looking at an eye chart. Before they had given him the white powder to run tests on and now they were there to find out the answers. When Greg didn't turn around, Nick cleared his throat, letting Greg know they had arrived.

Without turning around and his right hand over his right eye, he answered them. "Just getting into the mind of a potential killer."

"Why don't you just catch us up there, boss." Said Nick, wanting to get to the answers they had come for.

"In a minute. First things first," started Greg. "Your contact lens was worn by a near-sighted person. Since I was born with perfect vision I wanted to see what it's like to be near-sighted."

Warrick looked at Greg with an annoyed expression. "Don't tell me you're wearing our evidence."

Nick was equally annoyed with Warrick. "Come on Greg."

Greg turned around and started walking towards them. "Give me some credit. Borrowing a pair from Archie in A/V." He grabbed a piece of paper that was sitting on a table and handed it to Warrick.

Warrick looked over the paper. "Mannitol. That's that baby laxative used for cutting heroin."

Andrea looked at the paper over Warrick's shoulder. She saw something that had caught her attention. "China white? Are you that's right?" She asked giving Greg a quick look and then back down at the paper.

"The GSMS doesn't lie."

Nick understood what Andrea was saying. "West coast heroin is mexican brown. Twenty, thirty percent pure, tops. What's china white? Seventy-five?"

Greg looked back up at them, instead of focusing on another piece of paper. "Your sample is ninety-one."

Andrea looked at Greg and then to the other two males in the room that were standing next to her. "No wonder why he OD'd."

Nick shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense, man. The money from dealing heroin comes from the cutting. The more you cut, the more you make. There's no profit margin if you're selling stuff that's too pure."

Warrick knew what Nick was saying made sense. "Unless you're killing someone."

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Andrea, Nick, and Warrick were looking for evidence that could have been thrown into the garbage bins at the hotel. The cleaning crew had already collected garbage as everything was now lining the bottom floor walls in several garbage bins. "Are you sure you don't want to start in the dressing room?" Asked Nick, directing the question to Warrick. He knew that the other night when they first arrived Warrick had shown some interest in the girl when she was on stage performing.

Warrick laughed. "Right. Like you'd take the garbage duty while I'm near the girl."

Andrea noticed Nick stopped looking through the garbage bin he was standing in front of. "Hey just because I'm on a personal losing streak with the ladies doesn't mean you should be, too."

Andrea laughed. "You're on a losing streak?" She asked, faking shock. "And I heard from basically everyone in the lab that you're supposed to be some kind of ladies man." She paused. "Well at least that's what they've heard you say."

Warrick laughed while Nick just looked at her. "Yeah. Yeah. Get back to work." He said in as little as mean as he could. He didn't want to me mean to her. She was just having a little fun like everyone has every once in awhile while they were looking for answers.

Warrick sighed. "Man, I don't even know if I'm going there. Odds haven't been on my side lately."

"I'm talking about chicks. Not gambling."

"Same difference."

Nick turned around and looked back at Warrick. "Mind if I go for her, then?" He asked kidding around.

Warrick turned around and gave him a stare meaning don't even go there.

Andrea was busy digging through the garbage bin she was standing in front of. "Guys. If you would get back to work I have something for you." They both walked over and peered into the garbage bin where Andrea had found something. In it among the garbage, was a black scarf and the drug paraphernalia. "Guess that's why we didn't find it at the scene."

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

The three CSI's working on the case together went back to the lab to run matches on fingerprints they had found on the drug paraphernalia in the garbage bin. After they found a match, Nick and Warrick told Andrea they were going to talk to a suspect and that Andrea could stay at the lab. Andrea walked into the break room. The only person there that she knew was Reagan. She and Reagan had become fast friends in the short week that she was there. And she was happy. Now if she wanted to go out with someone, other than to work that was, she could always ask Reagan.

"Hey Reagan. How's your day doing?"

Reagan was eating when Andrea had addressed her. She held up her index finger, telling Andrea to wait a minute while she finished chewing and swallowed. "Not bad. Same as any other day I suppose. Hey, what are you doing after you get off of this shift?" She asked, just remembering to ask her.

Andrea shrugged. "Probably get something to eat and then get some much needed sleep. Why?"

Reagan smiled. "Do you maybe want to come with me and get breakfast?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked laughing.

"No. I don't go that way. There's a couple of guys who go to this place several mornings of the week. I'm not positive they will today but I'm going to try it." She explained.

Andrea nodded, understanding where Reagan was going with this. "You like one of them right?" Reagan just nodded. "I'm not just saying yes so you can try and get a date. I really want to go out and get some food."

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

Andrea had gotten a call from Warrick saying to meet him in one of the labs and now she was on her way there. When she got there Nick was already there and she knew they were waiting for her to begin. "How did everything go with that possible suspect?"

Nick shook his head. "Don't think it's him."

Andrea nodded and walked over to Warrick's side. "We have a new lead. The bartender" Said Warrick.

Nick and Andrea watched as Warrick ran a few tests for traces of heroin on the coaster. After a few seconds one of them turned purple. "Purple."

"Coasters test positive for heroin."

"He sandwiched the drugs between the coasters. That's how he did it. He was dealing from behind the counter." Explained Warrick, who had earlier went to see Lillie at the bar. "When we found two coaster's in Stan Greevy's dressing room, we assumed there were only two people.." He explained further.

Andrea cut him off mid-sentence. "But there was really only one. Stan Greevy."

Nick and Warrick earlier had talked to Lillie after finding the scarf and realized something he thought had no meaning beforehand. But now with new information, he thought differently. "He wasn't the only one with two coasters, man."

Warrick looked at him, not sure of what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we went to talk to Lillie about the scarf?" Warrick nodded his head. "She had two coasters."

"So what? There could a hundred reasons why she.." Warrick said not wanting to believe it.

"Did you not hear me? She might be involved. You got to walk away from this fast." Said Nick, who knew Warrick and Lillie had started talking to each other about things other than the case. He wanted to look out for his friend.

Warrick looked down. "We got the dealer. Let's just take him out."

"And we will. What about her?" asked Nick.

Warrick was getting mad at his friend now and it showed. Andrea stayed on the side, quiet as ever, not wanting to get involved in the small fight that was happening at the very second. "What about her? Why don't you let me handle my business?"

"Then handle it." Said Nick, before walking out of the lab. A few seconds later, Andrea left the lab also, not sure of what to say to Warrick. She thought he would rather be by himself right now and she didn't want to make him even madder than he already was by saying something she shouldn't have.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

After a much needed break being apart between Nick and Warrick, the three CSI's headed back to the casino to talk to the bartender, who at the moment was at the top of the list of suspects. The bartender was fixing one of his contacts as they approached him. "You nearsighted? I bet this is going to match the contact lens we found at the crime scene. Let me ask you another question. Why deal ninety-one percent pure china white? Did you have a beef with the victim, or what?? Asked Nick.

"I never met the guy."

"You're going to have to do better than that. You intentionally sold him stuff that was too pure." Said Nick, clearly taking charge of the interview.

"We know he's not the only guy you dealt it to." Warrick commented.

The bartender didn't look remorseful. "Look, I didn't mean to harm anybody, alright? I didn't know what I was cutting. Probably a bad batch."

Andrea scoffed. "Bad batch?"

As the other detective was putting handcuffs on the bartender's hands, Nick spoke to him. "Hey do me a favor, slick. If you don't know enough about something, stay out of it."

After the bartender was taken away and the case solved, Andrea could tell there was still tension between Nick and Warrick. Nick looked at Warrick. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm going to go talk to Lillie. I'll see you in the lab okay? You don't know me." He said and then walked away.

"Obviously." Nick said quietly.

Andrea looked at Nick. "Well I'm going to go play blackjack or something while I'm here. Shift's over and I'm not meeting Reagan until later."

Nick nodded. "Where are you two going?"

"Going out for breakfast." Andrea said. "I'll see you next time." With that, Andrea walked away and entered the casino, sitting at a blackjack table. After about twenty minutes had passed, she saw Nick walk past her and wave to her. She waved back and then saw him sit next to Warrick. She watched as the scene folded out. From the looks of it, it seemed they were back to normal again and were playing cards together. It also seemed as if he and Lillie were nothing anymore.

**CSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIxCSIx**

_A/N: Okay guys. That's a pretty long chapter and the whole episode was two cases so I guess they'll always be this long. Please review. For those of you who have it on alert, please tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will include the breakfast between Reagan and Andrea and you will get to see who Reagan is talking about._

_This chapter took me about two days to write so I'm not sure exactly how often I'll be able to update just because of the length. And I'm watching the episodes to get the cases. Also who would you like to see her work with next? _


End file.
